


new dreams maybe better dreams

by sophiahelix



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, Making Out, Tumblr Prompt, Worlds 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix
Summary: “How many quads do I need so you pay attention to me?” Yuzu mutters in his ear.





	new dreams maybe better dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the Tumblr anon who asked, _Will you write a fic where Javier and Yuzuru, the two top male singles skaters in the world, hang out together and watch their fellow skaters on TV?_
> 
> [Unlocked until 4/9]

“Hey, move over,” Javi says. “You're in the way.”

“Mm,” Yuzu says. “Make me.”

He holds onto Javi a little tighter, his hands on Javi’s shoulders and his knees tucked against Javi’s hips, and keeps up what he's doing, planting lingering kisses over the side of Javi’s neck, soft and sucking. Javi makes a protesting noise, and Yuzu gets up on Javi’s lap even more, blocking his view.

“Come on,” Javi sighs, shifting on the couch, trying to see around him.

“Why,” Yuzu says, and kisses right under his ear. “You want to see Mikhail fall doing ‘quad lutz’ again?” He puts heavy sarcasm on the words, then bites Javi’s earlobe.

Javi hisses, tipping his head to the side, pulling away. “He made it a triple. And that was two skaters ago, aren't you watching?”

“No,” Yuzu says, kissing his neck again.

He doesn't ever want to stop kissing Javi, to tell the truth. They were apart for a few weeks after the Olympics, doing press in their home countries, but they texted pictures and video constantly and this thing that suddenly, finally took spark in Korea hasn't faded like he was secretly afraid it might. This morning feels real, kissing like this in Toronto on Javi’s lumpy IKEA couch, or at least it would if Javi were paying attention to him and not the television in the background.

Javi’s fingers dig into Yuzu’s hips. “Holy shit,” he says. “Wow.”

“What now,” Yuzu mutters, using his teeth to make a mark on Javi’s shoulder just where it meets his neck, under his shirt.

“Five quads,” Javi says, sounding transfixed. “Six.” He hisses again, hopefully at least in part because of how Yuzu’s biting him.

Yuzu doesn't ask who’s skating.

He hums against Javi’s skin, slick and wet under his mouth, then finally lifts his head and looks over his shoulder, watching Nathan finish his last two combination spins. After, Nathan raises his arms in triumph, and Yuzu turns his back on the screen and sticks his tongue in Javi’s ear.

“ _Yuzu_ ,” Javi gasps, surprised, and arches up beneath him.

“How many quads do I need so you pay attention to me?” Yuzu mutters in his ear.

Maybe it's his tone of voice, maybe it’s because the television is just showing replays while Nathan waits for his score, but Javi moves then, sudden and sure, hands tight on Yuzu's hips as he lifts him over and off, laying him down on the couch and kneeling up between his legs. Yuzu gasps, half laughing, and hooks his hands around Javi’s neck, pulling him closer.

“None,” Javi says, seriously, and kisses him. 

This is better. It started like this, kissing on a hotel room couch, until Javi picked him up and carried him to bed on the night of the gala. Yuzu could feel it all through that evening, the way their old, deep, easy connection had turned hot and intense, like lines of dancing fire between them waiting for the inevitable moment to combust. Everything changed, and he couldn't say why except it was _over_ , the season and all the years they'd worked and struggled together. They’d become something else to each other, new and the same, and when Javi knocked on his door late that night, Yuzu let him in.

He lets him in now, too, opening his mouth to Javi’s hungry kisses. Javi rocks against him, as Yuzu caresses his shoulders, and Yuzu isn't used to this yet, feeling Javi’s body so close, taking what he wants. He never knew he wanted, or he never thought about it, and this still seems like a dream he's had a thousand times, secret and strange and kept apart from the rest of his life. 

_Someday, when I'm finished competing_ , Yuzu used to think, when he thought about love, but surprisingly, urgently, overwhelmingly, _someday_ is now.

“If I jump a quad axel,” Yuzu says, breathless, between kisses. “You will pay more attention?”

Javi groans. “Can we not talk about how you’re gonna break your neck right now.” He bites Yuzu’s lower lip, something Yuzu has already figured out he loves to do, and Yuzu tips his head up, tugging his lip away. Javi makes a noise and bites him again, harder, and Yuzu’s heart leaps in his chest at the sensation; Javi’s quick, forceful movement and the sharp edge of pain, making him whimper. Maybe Javi’s figuring him out, too.

They’re kissing again, hot and sloppy, Javi moaning against his mouth and grinding against him. Yuzu has one hand in Javi’s hair now, pulling as hard as he thinks he can get away with, and the other is sliding down Javi’s back to cup his ass through his sweats when loud cheers come from the television speaker.

Javi turns his head, breaking away to look. Yuzu catches his ragged breath, heart still pounding in his ears, and then looks over as Nathan’s combined score comes up. On the screen, Nathan doesn’t look like he’s quite taken it in, and his coach bumps knees with a grin as the arena goes wild.

Yuzu clenches his jaw, tight and tighter, and finally asks, “What was his free program score?”

Javi looks back, smiling down at him, a fond and knowing grin. “You’re okay. Your record is safe.”

“What was it?”

“Two hundred and nineteen,” Javi says. “Point four six,” he adds, and kisses Yuzu again.

That’s better than Javi’s own score, two years ago, Yuzu knows. Maybe Javi minds. _Probably_ Javi minds. But he’s reaching out to find the remote, switching the television off, and in the ringing silence after Yuzu stops thinking about scores and records and skating altogether. The season is truly over now, and as Javi kisses delicately over his throat, one hand pushing up his shirt, all Yuzu wants to do is cradle his curly head close, feeling his warm lips, and all he wants to think about is this moment, with all the possibilities ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: http://sophia-helix.tumblr.com


End file.
